


Quiet

by lilithqueen



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, I am so sorry, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil and Lalli grab some time to themselves outside. 1000+ words of completely gratuitous, plotless EmiLalli porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Their little campsite was cold, sunny, and--most importantly--secluded. And with the rest of their team busy, there was nobody around to see or complain as long as they managed to be silent. He was a scout, he was good at silent.

Admittedly, it was really, really hard to stay quiet in a situation like _this_. Emil tugging him behind a dead tree and pinning him against the smooth bark should have been cold and uncomfortable, but it was hard to think about either one of those things when Emil was so _hot_. Hot and solid even through their layers, all deliciously firm muscles and sweet mouth. Even now, as many times as they’d kissed, Emil was careful—almost too careful, really, and it made Lalli growl a little.

He nipped lightly at Emil’s lower lip and got a soft sound in response—and then Emil pulled away. _Wait come back what are you—_ oh. _Oh_ , a hand in his hair, tugging his head back, and Emil’s mouth on his throat, hot and hungry and decidedly less gentle as it mouthed its way down to his collarbone with just enough teeth to be interesting, and it was Lalli’s turn to stifle a noise because that felt entirely too good. Quiet, they had to be quiet—so instead, he shifted, tangling their legs together, and slid both hands up his spine to bury them in that annoyingly shiny golden hair (which was exactly as soft as it looked).

He’d thought Emil’s little gasps and occasional whispers of Swedish were arousing. The moan that vibrated against his skin when Lalli ground against him? _That_ went straight to his cock, and he couldn’t quite muffle a gasp in Emil’s hair. He swore he felt Emil’s smirk against his throat, just for a moment, before the man’s mouth migrated to that spot where throat met shoulder and nipped sharply, a sweet sting that made his hips jerk. “Nnh!”

Right. They were supposed to be being _quiet_. Still, with all his heart, Lalli was starting to wish they had true privacy; they didn’t need a common language between them, not really. Not for this. Though it would help, he thought (distractedly, as Emil seemed determined to leave teeth marks and he was exquisitely aware of how hard they both were), if he could voice the pleas for _more_ and _harder_ and _touch me_ that he wanted to and have them be understood. Still, body language could go a long way, and they’d both been learning _that_. By now, he knew that raking his nails over Emil’s back, even through his shirt, made him shudder and jolt.

He hadn’t expected him to lift his head and start kissing him properly senseless, a low growl rumbling somewhere in his chest, but he also wasn’t complaining—especially not when it was followed by Emil’s hand leaving his hip to slide between them, fumbling open belt and pants mostly by feel. He made a disgruntled sound—the air was _cold_ —but Emil’s fingers were warm enough that he didn’t mind. Especially not when those fingers wrapped firmly around his cock and stroked, making him thrust into that grip once, twice, before the very small part of his brain that wasn’t starting to go incoherent with need thought _wait, this isn’t fair, I want to touch him too_.

So he did. The angle was a little awkward, but by now he was very well-acquainted with the fastenings of Emil’s uniform and it was easy to free his erection and press up against him, taking hold of both their cocks. It was immensely gratifying when Emil pulled away from their kiss, dropping his head to Lalli’s shoulder to bite back the pleasured sound he knew wanted to escape him. It was even better when Emil’s hand wrapped around his own, fingers intertwining, and they could move together; they’d never quite managed the same rhythm, but his sharp, staccato motions worked very well indeed with Emil’s steadier thrusts.

 _I wonder how that would feel inside me, if he’d be the same_ — Emil pressed him flat back against their tree and squeezed, bucking his hips hard, and all thought vanished. His free hand raked down Emil’s spine, and he reveled in the indrawn breath that resulted, couldn’t resist following it up with a firm squeeze and an easy motion of his wrist that he knew would drive Emil just as mad as their combined thrusts were.

He wasn’t disappointed; Emil bit at his throat, setting a faster, rougher pace that turned his brain to jelly and made him very glad he had a tree to brace himself against and a free hand to cling to Emil’s shirt with. His entire world narrowed to this; there was nothing else but the heat and friction of their hands and cocks, Emil’s hand in his hair, the delicious not-quite-pain of his teeth on his skin, the sheen of his golden hair in the sunlight. If a battalion of giants came crashing through the undergrowth, Lalli was fairly sure he’d die of Emil stopping long before the trolls got to him.

Emil wasn’t stopping. Didn’t stop, in fact, until Lalli was coming so hard he thought his legs might give out—and then he followed him over the edge with a sharp huff, spilling over both their hands.

For a long moment, they just stood together, breathing hard. Lalli let his eyes slide shut and slowly let go of him; part of his mind was acutely aware that they’d probably made a mess, but that was a secondary concern to briefly shaking out the fist that had been clenched in Emil’s shirt before carding his fingers through the golden hair that was fanning out over his shoulder. It was so _soft_. Emil’s grip on his hair loosened, and he couldn’t help the little purr that escaped him as strong fingers caressed the back of his neck. This was excellent, almost as good as getting to curl up together in the bunk.

His eyes opened at the sound of a Swedish murmur as Emil lifted his head, frowning at Lalli’s neck. He looked like he was about to apologize.

Lalli kissed him gently before he could, and then started looking around for something to wipe their hands off on. Anyone seeing them like this would just be _mortifying_.


End file.
